


Gangsta

by MysteryWeb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Businessman Peter Parker, Businessman Quentin Beck, Businessman Tony Stark, M/M, Mentor Quentin Beck, Now it belongs to Stark Industries, Protégé Peter Parker, Quentin Beck did a bad business and lost his company, Tony Stark and Peter Parker Are Siblings, Tony Stark and Quentin Beck Are Best Friends, duh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin conoce a un chico una noche. Ambos se conocen y pasan una noche que nunca deberá volver a repetirse.Será el destino el que vuelva a ponerlo frente suyo como el próximo presidente de su empresa.





	Gangsta

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción Gangsta de Kehlani, pedido por darkhaotic en Instagram.

Lo conoció de casualidad. La luz de la pista de baile teñía su piel de color azul, y el sudor que bajaba de sus cabellos lo hacía resaltar entre la multitud. Sus movimientos sensuales lo hacían aparecer una serpiente asomándose de entre las rocas inmóviles, alzándose hacia la luz del sol.  
Desde lo alto, hizo una seña para que lo llevaran hacia él. Su mirada cristalina pareció volverse fuego cuando lo vio subir las escaleras y llegar al enorme sillón circular en torno a la mesa de metal. El muchacho se ayudó de sus brazos y piernas para acercarse a él a las rastras.  
—Hola —él vio sus labios moverse pero no oyó lo que dijo, la música estaba demasiado alta. Frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza tratando de darle a entender que no lo había oído. Su invitado se sonrió y se le acercó todavía más, podía sentir su aliento a alcohol embriagándolo. Apoyó su mano sobre su pierna y dejó que el hombre posara su brazo sobre la parte superior del sillón sintiendo el roce de la tela de su camisa arremangada haciéndole cosquillas sobre la nuca—. Dije, hola. No vienes seguido por aquí, ¿cierto?  
—Primera vez.  
—¿Tuviste curiosidad?  
—¿Quieres la verdad?  
—Por favor.  
Sus cuerpos se pegaron y delicadamente el hombre tomó al muchacho del mentón. El perfume a acondicionador seguía escapando de sus cabellos aún después de horas de haber estado bailando.  
—Un compañero de negocios trabaja aquí.  
—Oh. ¿No te lo han enseñado? ¿Que no debes mezclar los negocios con el placer?  
—No hemos mezclado nada.  
—Me refería —el muchacho bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con uno de los botones de la camisa del más alto—... a mí.  
Él pensó que esa cercanía, esa ruptura en su burbuja de privacidad y zona de confort estaba despertando ardientes pensamientos sólo en él, pero aparentemente no era así. La respiración del muchacho era errática. Quizás culpa del movimiento minutos atrás, quizás culpa de ese tímido intercambio de palabras que ambos sabían donde terminaría. Y Quentin deseaba que ese final fuera compartido por ese muchacho de cabellos rizados. Quería ser él el culpable de que se quedarán pegados sobre su frente, quería ser el culpable del sudor que, ahora helado, brillaba sobre su piel como perlas. Volvió a acercarse a él un poco más, y pegó sus labios a su oreja.  
—Vámonos de aquí.

[...] 

Sus pies danzaban de un lado a otro, levantando las sábanas y dejando el cuerpo de su compañero al descubierto con cada movimiento. Cada bocanada de humo que salía de entre sus labios, él la desarmaba con un par de gestos.  
—¿Tienes secretos?  
—Todos los tenemos. ¿Tú los tienes?  
—Los tengo —respondió el más joven acercándose a él y apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
—¿Por ejemplo?  
—Tendrás que descubrirlos. ¿Dónde está la gracia si no?  
—Tu edad.  
—Muy bien.  
—Tu nombre.  
—Eso también... Aunque puedes llamarme Edward.  
—Me llamo Quentin, Edward.  
Edward escaló hacia su rostro y besó sus labios. Un beso tan delicado e inocente que hizo sonreír a Quentin. Contrastaba completamente con lo que habían hecho antes, con todos los sórdidos pedidos que le habían hecho el uno al otro. Si nunca iban a volver a verse, si no había amor de por medio, si era una sola noche, ¿por qué no entregarse por completo y sin reservas de ningún tipo?  
—Un placer saber tu nombre, Quentin.  
Él sintió que estaba siendo hipnotizado por su voz. Ese chico podía ser tan ardiente y a la vez tan inocente que lo confundía.  
—Tu familia —Edward rodó los ojos—. ¿Di en el clavo?  
—Estaba pasando la mejor época de mi vida en Europa y me hicieron volver.  
—¿Por qué te hicieron volver? —inquirió Quentin mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
—Digamos que... no estaba haciendo exactamente lo que me mandaron a hacer...  
—¿Universidad? —el muchacho asintió.  
—Eres curioso, Quentin. Tendré que empezar a preguntarte algo yo también.  
—¿Quién dice que diré la verdad?  
—Pensé que teníamos un trato.  
—Yo nunca dije eso, muchacho —replicó Quentin tomando el mentón de Edward con fuerza.

[...] 

—Te ves para la mierda.  
Quentin levantó la mirada. Se subió un poco más los anteojos sobre su nariz para que el cristal oscuro los protegiera del maldito sol de la mañana.  
—Fue una mala idea salir durante la semana.  
Agradeció el café que su amigo le extendía con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.  
—¿Vas a estar bien para la junta? El viejo viene con sorpresas.  
—Sí, supongo que sí.  
—Está fusión será beneficiosa para las ambas compañías, Q.  
—Lo sé —reconoció el aludido con una apagada respuesta.  
El par de tacones que se acercaba a ellos hizo que el quejido de Quentin se hiciera más sonoro a medida que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. La situación hizo sonreír a su amigo.  
—Pueden ir entrando a la sala de reuniones.  
—Pepper —llamó su atención el otro hombre—... Cámbiate de zapatos. Mi amigo Quentin tuvo una mala noche.  
—Sí, señor —pareció disculparse la pelirroja, sus mejillas haciendo juego con su cabello por unos segundos—. ¿Puedo traerle algo para el dolor de cabeza, señor Beck?  
—Por favor —dijo Quentin incorporándose junto a su amigo para ingresar a la sala de reuniones siendo ellos los únicos ausentes para dar comienzo de la reunión.  
—Quentin —el presidente de la compañía y dueño del setenta y cinco por ciento de la suya, le extendió la mano. El hombre estrechó su mano.  
—Señor Stark.  
—¿Mala noche, muchacho?  
—¿Tanto se me nota?  
—Te ves para la mierda —Quentin sonrió al recordar que su mejor amigo le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Cuando pareció que todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados, la reunión dio inicio, y a los presentes fueron explicándoles las pautas de la fusión de ambas empresas de tecnología y el impacto que esperaba el dueño de Stark Industries tuviera en el futuro—. Como sabrán esta fusión servirá para que mis hijos tengan por primera vez la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a ambas compañías. Anthony, aquí presente será el representante de Stark Industries, y Quentin Beck, anterior dueño de Beck Enterprise, tendrá la posición de vicepresidente —ante las palabras del hombre, Quentin asintió. No estaba convencido, para nada, pero no había nada que hacer. Malos negocios siempre hubieron, él tuvo la desgracia de hacer todos y cada uno de ellos.  
—Permiso —una voz desconocida se anunció tras golpear la puerta de la sala—. Disculpen la demora.  
—Puedes tomar asiento.  
—Gracias.  
—Aquí tiene, señor Beck —la secretaria de Anthony dejó frente a Quentin un vaso con agua y una pastilla que sobre el plato de porcelana blanco, resaltaba sobremanera. Él la tomó y su mirada se cruzó con la del recién llegado. Fue cómica la forma en que su expresión se deformó al reconocerlo.  
—Quentin, como vicepresidente tendrás la ardua tarea de guiar a mi hijo menor en su labor como presidente de tu empresa. Quentin Beck, te presento a Peter. Espero que puedas ser su mentor en esta aventura que se avecina.  
Edward, era Peter. Peter era el encargado del manejo de la compañía de su familia. Había sido un idiota. Edward era el segundo nombre de Tony, su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?  
¿Ese niño iba a hacerse cargo de su compañía? ¿Acaso Howard lo estaba humillando?  
—Es un placer conocerlo..., Quentin.  
El aludido se sintió burlado. Por un segundo le pareció ver una sonrisa macabra sobre el rostro de ese muchacho.  
Pero, Dios... Cómo quería quitarle la ropa en ese instante, frente a todos, y volverle a hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior. Se cruzó de piernas. Su entrepierna le incomodaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
Facebook: Mystery Web × Instagram: @mystery.web × Tumblr: MysteryWeb × Twitter: mystery_web


End file.
